warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stonefur
|namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: |namesl = Stonekit Stonepaw Stonefur Stonefur |familyt = Father: Mother: Sisters: |familyl = Oakheart Bluestar Mistystar, Mosskit |mentor = Crookedstar |apps = Shadepelt, Stormfur |precededby1 = Leopardfur |succeededby1 = Mistyfoot |position1 = Deputy |livebooks = Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Crookedstar's Promise |deadbooks = The Darkest Hour}} Stonefur is a long-legged blue-gray tom with battle-scarred ears, broad shoulders, a broad head, and blue eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise ''Bluestar's Prophecy :He is born to Bluefur, along with his two sisters, Mistykit and Mosskit. His father is Oakheart of RiverClan, but Bluefur hides this from her Clan, him, and his sisters since it is against the warrior code. She lets Thrushpelt, a young warrior who has mooned over her for a long period of time, pose as their father. However, when the Clan's deputy, Tawnyspots, is forced to retire, Bluefur decides she must become deputy herself, instead of Thistleclaw, who is too violent and will destroy the Clan in bloodshed. But to do so, she must give up her kits to Oakheart in RiverClan were they will be safe. :She sneaks out in the middle of the night with her kits, telling them they are just playing a game called "Secret Escape." While they walk, Stonekit shows that he has learned the hunting crouch. Bluefur starts to show Mosskit and Mistykit how to do it, but the kits are so cold Bluefur stops trying, and takes them to the border with RiverClan, where Oakheart is waiting to take them. During the journey, Mosskit freezes to death, but Stonekit and Mistykit survive, and are taken to RiverClan. :On the journey, Stonekit seems to be the strongest, but even he is skeptical as to why their mother is doing this. When Bluefur tells him his father is Oakheart of RiverClan, he is shocked, because Runningkit told him that Thrushpelt was their father. His sister asks how they can be ThunderClan and RiverClan, but Bluefur doesn't answer. They are last seen being taken by Oakheart near Sunningrocks. :Later, it is announced at a Gathering that he and his sister received their warrior names, Stonefur and Mistyfoot. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Stonefur is first seen as a young warrior. He fights in the battle against ThunderClan over Sunningrocks, and is pinned down by Redtail, but is freed by Oakheart. Oakheart warns Redtail that no ThunderClan cat shall ever harm that warrior before Oakheart dies. :Later, Graypaw mentions his name as one of the "great warriors" he could see at the Gathering. Fire and Ice :Stonefur is seen fighting Fireheart in the battle between ThunderClan/WindClan and ShadowClan/RiverClan. Fireheart manages to throw his attacker off, but just as Stonefur is about to strike back, Whitestorm grapples him from behind. However, Fireheart leaves them both, so it is unknown who won the battle. ''Forest of Secrets :When Bluestar walks beside Stonefur and Mistyfoot, his sister, Fireheart notes how similar the three cats look, wishing they would think alike too. It is revealed by Bluestar to Fireheart that Stonefur is one of her kits, along with Mistyfoot, his sister, and that his other sister, Mosskit, had died when she took them to RiverClan. ''Rising Storm : He is only a minor character in this book, only being seen briefly at a Gathering by his leader's, Crookedstar's, side, and is slightly mentioned when Fireheart and Bluestar are traveling to Highstones so Bluestar may share dreams with StarClan. He is mentioned in Fireheart's thoughts: ''"Was Bluestar hoping to see Graystripe too? Or maybe, her son, Stonefur..." ''A Dangerous Path :Stonefur becomes deputy when Leopardstar becomes leader. During a battle over Sunningrocks between ThunderClan and RiverClan, he and Mistyfoot attack Bluestar. Fireheart then tells them how Bluestar is their mother, and they spit that she is no mother of theirs. At the end of ''A Dangerous Path, Mistyfoot and Stonefur are with their mother in her final moments, and mourn her in ThunderClan's camp. :He mentors one of Graystripe and Silverstream's kits, Stormpaw. ''The Darkest Hour :Mistyfoot and Stonefur are discovered in the leader's den by ThunderClan cats, who are very suspicious. Mistyfoot then tells ThunderClan that she and her brother are Bluestar's kits. :Later, after Tigerstar convinces Leopardstar to join TigerClan, he attempts to force Stonefur to prove his loyalty by killing the half-Clan apprentices, Featherpaw and Stormpaw, who are half-ThunderClan. Stonefur refuses to slay the two, and Tigerstar orders him to be killed. Darkstripe is the first to attack Stonefur, but although Stonefur is half-starved, his skills as a warrior have not evaded him. After a few minutes of fighting, Tigerstar sends Blackfoot to finish Stonefur off. Blackfoot kills Stonefur by biting his throat. :When Firestar, Graystripe, and Ravenpaw free Mistyfoot and the two apprentices, they tell Mistyfoot about her brother's death. They then allow Mistyfoot to share tounges with her brother for the last time. :He and Gorsepaw are later seen among StarClan in Firestar's dream the day before the battle with BloodClan. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :In the Significant Leaders section for RiverClan, he is noted as one of Crookedstar's own apprentices and one of Leopardstar's deputies. :In the story "''Flood!," ''he is seen helping his Clan evacuate from the flooded camp. :He is also mentioned as a kit in Snowfur's story about Mosskit's death. Cats of the Clans :Rock tells the StarClan kits about how Oakheart brought Stonefur and Mistyfoot to Graypool to be nursed, and trusted her to keep his secret that they were part ThunderClan. He says that Stonefur was a great warrior, and that he inherited Oakheart's courage and strength, as well as Bluestar's good sense and fighting skills. He mentored Stormfur, but was killed by Blackfoot while protecting Featherpaw and Stormpaw when Tigerstar sentenced them to death. Trivia *﻿In ''Cats of the Clans, he is seen as a silver-gray tom with amber eyes. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Bluestar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy: page 465 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Oakheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sisters: :Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mistystar: Foster Mother: :Graypool:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 3 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandmothers: :Moonflower:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rainflower: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfathers: :Stormtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, pages 18-19 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Shellheart:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncle: :Crookedstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 165 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunt: :Snowfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great Uncle: :Goosefeather: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Whitestorm: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Silverstream:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 155 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sorreltail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Feathertail:Revealed in The Darkest Hour, page 125 Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Stormfur: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 298 :Cherrykit: :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: Nieces and Nephews: :Reedwhisker:Reavealed in an Erin Hunter Chat: :Three Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 45 Status Unknown Tree Quotes References & Citations Category:Warriors Category:Deputy Category:Mentors Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:StarClan Cat Category:Senior Warrior Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters